


Happy Birthday

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: I just miss going out. The reader is a bit DRUNK after celebrating her birthday at a cantina, there's lots of kissing, tooth-rotting fluff... reader gets horny but sober boyfriend Din Djarin WON’T let you have sex with him when you’re drunk.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Happy Birthday

You had been beaming up at the Mandalorian with a dumb smile of pure adoration throughout the entire night. Din was smiling right back at you from beneath his helmet with equal admiration, always keeping his hands on your waist or on the small of your back, watching over you fiercely.

It was your birthday. Din had asked you what you wanted to do, and all you had wanted was to take him to the cantina and to drink and dance and be merry.

It made his heart swell to see you like this. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a carefree night, and there were certainly none this unreserved with the Mandalorian. You held his hand, you whispered sweet things in his ear; you knew how unnatural this was for him. But he loved it, and he loved you.

You make your way back to the Razor Crest in the darkness as the night breeze dances across your skin. Your arms link around each other’s waists, perfectly content. Distant memories of happily stumbling home with friends and flings of the past flicker through your mind’s eye, but none could compare to the way you feel now with your Mandalorian’s arm wrapped securely around you.

As the doors close, Din removes his arm from your waist to set his helmet on the small bed you shared. Seeing his true self was still something you didn’t think you’d ever get used to, and you watch him slightly dumbfounded.

Din notices your blank stare and laughs under his breath. “Come here,” he says, pulling you in close against his chest.

You kiss each other slowly, freely, enjoying the privacy that the cantina had not been able to provide. His sturdy arms support you as you swoon slightly, still very drunk and happy.

“Did you have a good time?” he asks.

“The best,” you respond, pulling him back in to kiss his cheek. “It was the best birthday ever. Thank you.”

Din smiles wholeheartedly. It’s that smile that crinkles his eyes and makes your breath stand still. Your eyes trace over his handsome face, mesmerized. You wanted to remember this night forever. You wanted to remember _him_.

“I love you,” you whisper, fighting the slight sting of tears at your eyes. You don’t know where they had come from, but the feeling that boils up from deep inside of you is all-consuming.

“I know you do, _mesh’la_. I love you too,” he rasps. Din knows you’re intoxicated, but there’s something about your desperation, the way your voice cracks and the way your eyes fill with worry, that is so heartbreakingly genuine. He leans in to kiss you softly.

You fall back onto the bed as your desire swells for each other, with Din’s larger body encasing yours. You wanted to be lost in him. 

“No, sweet girl. Not like this,” he breathes.

The pout on your face tears at him, but confirms your vulnerability. “Why not?”

“Because you need to sleep this off,” he whispers. “I can’t have you like this.” 

You nod slowly in drowsy understanding. You were tired, truthfully, and it was hitting you harder now that you were horizontal. While your eyelids grow heavy, Din adjusts your body to lay straight, lifting your dangling legs up onto the bed. Consciousness was fading.

Stars, you were just so young and carefree and happy and… full of life. All the loveliness that could exist in the galaxy had made its home within you, and Din along with it.

“Happy birthday, _cyar’ika_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @theminnow


End file.
